fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Arcane Spells Divine Spells City and Terrain Changes City buffs last as long as the caster remains in the city and terrain changes are permanent unless stated otherwise. Tile temperature is as follows: Snow, Tundra, Grasslands, Plains, Desert. * Blaze: Creates a Smoke in the tile, sets Forests and Jungles on fire. * Bloom: Creates a New Forest in the tile. 2 turn cast. * Earthquake: Can destroy improvements and buildings within 1 tile, unfortifies non-flying units. * Hellfire: Creates a Hellfire in the tile (spawns Barbarians). * Hope: +4 , +1 , free Courage promotion in city. * Inspiration: +2 , +1 Great Sage in city. * Inquisition: Removes non-state religions from the city. 3 turn cast. * Sanctify: Removes all Hell terrain within 1 range, or removes a City Ruins in the tile and reduces the Armageddon Counter. * Scorch: Turns Snow in the tile to Tundra, or Plains to Desert. * Spring: Turns Desert in the tile to Plains. * Unyielding Order: No unhappiness, maintenance; -10% crime rate in city. * Vitalize: Upgrades terrain one step towards Grasslands. * Wall of Stone: +25% defense, -25% bombardment against non-gunpowder in city. Area/Ranged Summons Unit Buffs Unit buffs affect all non-Siege land units unless stated otherwise. Mean durations are given. All Spells *Add to City *Add to Flesh Golem *Add to Freak Show *Arcane Lacuna *Ardor *Arena Battle *Blaze *Bless *Blinding Light *Bloom *Blur *Breathe Fire *Buccaneer Crew *Buy a Slave *Call of the Grave *Charm Person *Consume Soul *Contagion *Convert City *Courage *Create Battering Ram *Create Den *Crew Normally *Declare Nationality *Destroy Undead *Dispel Magic *Divine Retribution *Domination *Drop Crown of Akharien *Drop Dragon's Hoard (misspelled in game as "Drop Dragons Horde") *Drop Syliven's Perfect Lyre (misspelled in game as "Drop Sylivens Perfect Lyre") *Drown *Enervation *Entangle *Escape *Fair Winds *Feast *Feed *Fireball *Flaming Arrows *Floating Eye *For the Horde *Found Aeron's Bounty (misspelled in game as "Found Aerons Bounty) *Found Temple of Kilmorph *Found Temple of Leaves *Found Temple of the Empyrean *Graft Flesh *Haste *Heal *Healing Salve *Hellfire *Herald's Call *Hide *Hope *Hyborem's Whisper *Impersonate Leader *Inquisition *Inspiration *Into the Mist *Ira Unleashed *Join Commander *Kidnap *Legends *Lichdom *Longshoreman Crew *Loyalty *Maelstrom *March of the Trees *Mask *Mesmerize Animal (misspelled in game as "Mezmerize Animal") *Mirror *Morale *Mother Lode *Mutation *Peace *Pillar of Fire *Pirate Cove *Poisoned Blade *Promote Settlement *Rage *Raging Seas *Raise Skeleton *Rally *Read the Grimoire *Rebuild Barnaxus *Recruit *Recruit Mercenary *Regeneration *Religious Fervor *Repair *Resurrection *Revelation *Revelry *Ring of Flames *River of Blood *Roar *Rob Graveyard *Rust *Sacrifice *Sanctify *Sanctuary *Scorch *Sell a Slave *Shadowwalk *Shield of Faith *Sing *Sirona's Touch *Split Commander *Spores *Spread the Council of Esus *Spring *Sprint *Steal *Stoneskin *Summon Air Elemental *Summon Aurealis *Summon Balor *Summon Djinn *Summon Earth Elemental *Summon Fire Elemental *Summon Host of the Einherjar *Summon Kraken *Summon Mistform *Summon Pit Beast *Summon Sand Lion *Summon Spectre *Summon Tiger *Summon Treant *Summon Water Elemental *Summon Wraith *Train Battlemaster *Train Blaze *Train Blur *Train Dance of Blades *Train Haste *Train Raise Skeleton *Treetop Defence *Trust *Tsunami *Unyielding Order *Valor *Veil of Night *Vitalize *Wall of Stone *Wane *Warcry *Water Walking *Wild Hunt *Wither *Worldbreak